The Marauders: World Scale
by Zight
Summary: The Destined is the project codename for the world government's solution to the Dark uprisings seen globally in the past few years. The governments call them "The four," but they've decided to name themselves "The Marauders." HP world,No Hogwarts,5th year


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfiction besides my characters, ideas of the French magical culture as well as the Beauxbaton's environment and interior, and other obvious things that I had to come up with on my own. Some of people and things that will appear such as Harry Potter himself and other obviously Potter world things are property of J.K. Rowling.

The eastern winds picked up across the grasslands, tall stalks of green creating maraca-like sounds as the wind wove through the emerald mass. Inside the endless mass of green lay a single boy and his jarvey, the winds rushing back and forth across their faces as the boy deeply inhaled the fresh smell of spring. As he exhaled the pet looked towards the boy, observing the way in which his black hair lay in messy clumps around his scalp; nothing more then a black mop end glued onto an unfortunate boy's head. The Hazelnut eyes seemed lifeless through the black windows to the world that the jarvey enjoyed. He was content to watch his master relax and forget the woes of a corrupted world as he'd done for the past week. As partners and friends of 10 years you learn how the other thinks and know how to react with each other. He was worried about his master though, this was his first time in France and he watched the confusion in his best friend's face. From the fact that his pure soul, a point at which Zaito interrupted his partner with fits of laughter, was chosen to be a representative of Japan. Of all things though, that he was to be one of the four? It shut the boy up quickly when he'd learnt that piece of information, a brooding look sweeping his face.

"I'm fine Grim-kun." The words were quiet and deliberate, but in the sweeping winds of the grasslands as elusive as a ghost to the untrained ear.

"Are you sure Zaito-Kun?" His partner returned, worry planted across his inhuman face. Somehow the emotion was still clear as day.

"Of course, you know I wouldn't lie about something as petty as emotion my friend, but I will admit. This is, this is too nice" the boy finished lamely. Anyone in the area would have considered him deep by the tone of voice and long sigh that exited his body as his chest caved in from speaking.

"Too nice?" the question came without pause, the jarvey knew his master's opinion was usually something to take seriously. He heard the boy next to him deeply inhale once more as a brief smile crossed his face. 'How long has it been since you could simply enjoy existing Zaito-Kun? Too long...that's the answer.'

A deep chuckle escaped the from the boy's esophagus and out of his mouth. "Yes, too nice Grim-kun. This world needs us Grim-kun, it's in peril. We've already seen some of the changes in the past week and I've even had the pleasure of studying some of the damage up close. Still...It's simply too easy. The attacks are in obvious locations and I'm to meet the other three this evening...though I have an uneasy feeling deep down that we're already doomed. I know I will survive, but how can I live with a group when I don't even talk to other people?" A soul shaking pain erupted from the boy, a pain of longing that he couldn't fill. A need he did not know he possessed, yet it just as quickly vanished. With it, the look of pain of his face as he reached out and fiddled with a nearby stalk of grass; the rough upward stemming texture giving pleasant tingles down Zaito's arm as he played with it.

"I would tell you to treat them as you would I if I were a fool. We both know how deeply human corruption stems, it seems odd that we ever met each other at times, at the local park all those years ago. Even more so that we became each other's only friends in the world, doesn't it?" The jarvey was already aching. Deep down he felt the full weight of the war ahead, a war he knew he'd survive, a war he knew Zaito would survive, but what he didn't know was what they'd be like when the war finished. Would they be the next threat to the magical world? He could only pray it never turned to that...

"I could simply say yes, but like my title implies, I think we were destined for each other my friend, so it surprises me little." Taking pause, his soothing voice relaxing for a moment Zaito turned his head to fully look at his partner. "Everything shall work out, now lets take a nap. We can find some food when we wake up."

"Yes, Zaito-kun" his partner loyally responded.

Soon the two friends relaxed into a light slumber, the ever constant winds playing across the emerald grasslands as the spring sun continued to cast light onto their slightly exposed bodies, deep within the grass.

Zaito's eyes popped open; random bits of consciousness streaming into his mind as his brain tried to filter the important information from the negligible information that was flooding his senses. "Did I?" He left the question unfinished, knowing that his partner of 10 years knew him well enough to realize what he was thinking.

"Yes Zaito-kun, it seems our company woke you." At this, Zaito quirked his left eyebrow up in silent questioning to the jarvey. "I would guess 1/8th of a mile to the north east," the jarvey couldn't hide his ferret-like smirk as the tips of his tail charged blue with excitement.

Zaito's voice was clear and precise, his mind set on the task at hand, "Got it, we'll finish the opposition and head to the portkey point from there. Prepare for possible overcharge."

"I already told you Zaito-kun, it doesn't hurt so you can stop worrying about it."

The boy had to give his friend credit, he was cheeky as hell and he loved it. "Yea, yea, but you know your the only thing in the world I care for Grim."

The jarvey felt a warm feeling inside as they broke through the greens to find a small, human sized path created in the high stalks of grass. "Do you think it could be one of the four?" Zaito asked. He was more willing to believe it was a vampire or vampyre as the French were fond of calling them. Now that they possessed the ability to stalk during the day it was foolish to go out alone. Then again, he wasn't alone so he wasn't a fool.

"I know as much as you my friend. Lets be careful just in case though, after all, the enemy isn't human" Grim replied with an undercurrent of hostility. Not aimed towards Zaito of course, but it was almost tangible in his speech.

"Alright, lets go" Zaito called back as he already started running down the random trail in the grass. Most vampires in the little existing French countryside hunted in the tall grass. The advantage was the abundance of shadows and shade for the vampire that was still weary of the sunlight. The disadvantage was the obvious trail it left any hunters in the grass to follow.

The path turned right and left, his tunnel-vision blinded as he moved ahead with the snake like pattern through the grass. As he took one last turn to the left the path abruptly ended, and with an enthusiasm rarely seen in the boy he jumped as he pointed towards the unseen target, light temporarily blinding his vision. "Purify!" the boy yelled in Japanese, his partner jumping up from behind, as the arc hit 30 feet high, tail practically pouring electricity out and in mid flip to hit the enemy before him Grim looked down at the...

Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger. Actually...no, I'm really not:3 Just to inform you in what the summary couldn't this involves the entire magical world and muggle world. This fic has a few countries it will travel to with the "new" marauders and I'm curious as to what people think. I hope you can guess as to how the name of the group came to being:P It shouldn't be too hardXD Harry will act differently then the books (post 5th book) since this is his fifth year that everything starts. Actually, if you couldn't tell by the season half of the school year has passed at this point, although Harry never went to school:3 Sirius is still alive and some other things will be covered and noted as the story progresses. Would you like everything from OC pov or for it to change between the main four characters in this story? I'll have to write the next chapter differently depending on what people want.

so please tell me if you'd like me to

A.) Have just Zaito's and his pets 3rd person pov

or

B.) Change up between the 4 main characters in the story?(One of them is Harry if you didn't already guess)

Thanks! Hope you enjoyed the quick chapter. Length will increase as I become aware of people actually wanting the story to continueXD


End file.
